the game part 2
by jesaca banicoot
Summary: the story comtinues from the last one the game part 1 bout this  one has crunch crash and coco in them   please review my storys and i hope you like them
1. Chapter 1 banicoot meets xmen kids

The game part 2

Chapter 1 the bandicoot family meet xmen kids

Now sharkgirl is 12 spiterboy is 10 and Sharkboy Jr is 9 and they live and train I at professors mutant school.

Thank you for getting us out from good sharkgirls lab you need to get her pokemom so I am comchole them to use them against her Hashanah evil laugh. What kinds do you wont mewtwo? Robot arceas lv 100 zapdos lv 100 arceas lv 200 and servine level 100 . If I do this do I get 200,000 dollars master um yes you do now go evil sharkgirl. Wait does vector wont let me guiss money, oh ya get me 100 dolors ok. Yes master weirdo's said evil sharkgirl.

Later that day after lunch, when sharkgirl and her two little brothers were playing outside they herd a big rocket coming down the rocket has the name crash bandicoot on it. It is bluish pink colored, the rocket landed in the fought of the professor Xarver School.

Who is that sharkgirl?

I do not know my little brother lets us go see.

The first one that came out had a robotic arm no shirt on, had blue shorts his name is crunch. The second one is orange like also had no shirt on, blue shorts and red shoes his name is Crash the last one has on a purple shirt has blond hair blue shoes on her name is Coco.

They have weird names sharkgirl said spider boy

Yes I know are they from wumpa island?

I do not know Sharkboy! Sheesh

Hello we are the bandicoot family from Wumpa Island nice to meet you sharkgirl Sharkboy Jr and spider boy.

Pancakes said randomly crash

Ok why are you all here?

We are here because we need you for a mission said coco.

Chapter 2 the mission

They can join said crunch

Hey sharkgirl Sharkboy and spiderboy come here they all came to talk to coco about their new mission. Do you guys wont to go on your first mission with us? All the kids said yes

What is the mission anyways? Asked sharkgirl

In our world there is a evil villain named dr cortex he is taking all the crystal in Wumpa Island and we need them for making weapons and for TV est.

So you wont us to get them for you? Yes and you all will only get them in the water parts and you will get paid. Ok coco we will help but we have to ask Logan professor x he takes care of us said Sharkboy. Ok can we meet in professor Xarver School tomorrow? Yes-said coco crunch.

Um who is Logan? Oh that is my big brother and his powers are metal claws healing powers. Oh the one from xmen. Ya him.

Hey sharkgirl and her brother's dinnertime said Logan

Coming said the kids

Bye sees you guys in the morning ok

Chapter 3 Sharkgirl talks to her brother named Logan

Hey Logan what you doing?

Why you up it is 610 am and I am working on a new gun

What do you wont sharkgirl?

Can my brothers and me go on a mission with coco crunch and crash from Wumpa Island?

Ask professor

He is not awake

Ok then ya sure you can go

Yayyyyyyyyyy shush oh ya right people sleeping

But oh no you and your crazy brothers have to train in the lab first, you can leave on wesday ok

Ok thank youuuuuuu Logan

Ok go and have fun but be careful vector is looking to attack you and he wants to fight you too

Ya Ya whatever

Oh ok sharkgirl just yaya be careful

Please review my story

Vector can not hurt us we have new friends to protect us

Ok you mean the ones from wumpa island crunch crash and coco

Logan laughs

Sharkgirl runs out the door

Chapter 4 The mission begins

It was 1100 am and them coco woke up

Aww good morning oh its late in the morning wow ouch she herd

What was that she asked her brother crunch?

I think that was crash being dumb again

Hahahah crunch laughs

I will go see if he is ok

I will have more storys for you please review my storys I hope you like them


	2. Chapter 2 the mission

The game part 2

Chapter 1 the bandicoot family meet xmen kids

Now sharkgirl is 12 spiterboy is 10 and Sharkboy Jr is 9 and they live and train I at professors mutant school.

Thank you for getting us out from good sharkgirls lab you need to get her pokemom so I am comchole them to use them against her Hashanah evil laugh. What kinds do you wont mewtwo? Robot arceas lv 100 zapdos lv 100 arceas lv 200 and servine level 100 . If I do this do I get 200,000 dollars master um yes you do now go evil sharkgirl. Wait does vector wont let me guiss money, oh ya get me 100 dolors ok. Yes master weirdo's said evil sharkgirl.

Later that day after lunch, when sharkgirl and her two little brothers were playing outside they herd a big rocket coming down the rocket has the name crash bandicoot on it. It is bluish pink colored, the rocket landed in the fought of the professor Xarver School.

Who is that sharkgirl?

I do not know my little brother lets us go see.

The first one that came out had a robotic arm no shirt on, had blue shorts his name is crunch. The second one is orange like also had no shirt on, blue shorts and red shoes his name is Crash the last one has on a purple shirt has blond hair blue shoes on her name is Coco.

They have weird names sharkgirl said spider boy

Yes I know are they from wumpa island?

I do not know Sharkboy! Sheesh

Hello we are the bandicoot family from Wumpa Island nice to meet you sharkgirl Sharkboy Jr and spider boy.

Pancakes said randomly crash

Ok why are you all here?

We are here because we need you for a mission said coco.

Chapter 2 the mission

They can join said crunch

Hey sharkgirl Sharkboy and spiderboy come here they all came to talk to coco about their new mission. Do you guys wont to go on your first mission with us? All the kids said yes

What is the mission anyways? Asked sharkgirl

In our world there is a evil villain named dr cortex he is taking all the crystal in Wumpa Island and we need them for making weapons and for TV est.

So you wont us to get them for you? Yes and you all will only get them in the water parts and you will get paid. Ok coco we will help but we have to ask Logan professor x he takes care of us said Sharkboy. Ok can we meet in professor Xarver School tomorrow? Yes-said coco crunch.

Um who is Logan? Oh that is my big brother and his powers are metal claws healing powers. Oh the one from xmen. Ya him.

Hey sharkgirl and her brother's dinnertime said Logan

Coming said the kids

Bye sees you guys in the morning ok

Chapter 3 Sharkgirl talks to her brother named Logan

Hey Logan what you doing?

Why you up it is 610 am and I am working on a new gun

What do you wont sharkgirl?

Can my brothers and me go on a mission with coco crunch and crash from Wumpa Island?

Ask professor

He is not awake

Ok then ya sure you can go

Yayyyyyyyyyy shush oh ya right people sleeping

But oh no you and your crazy brothers have to train in the lab first, you can leave on wesday ok

Ok thank youuuuuuu Logan

Ok go and have fun but be careful vector is looking to attack you and he wants to fight you too

Ya Ya whatever

Oh ok sharkgirl just yaya be careful

Please review my story

Vector can not hurt us we have new friends to protect us

Ok you mean the ones from wumpa island crunch crash and coco

Logan laughs

Sharkgirl runs out the door

Chapter 4 The mission begins

It was 1100 am and them coco woke up

Aww good morning oh its late in the morning wow ouch she herd

What was that she asked her brother crunch?

I think that was crash being dumb again

Hahahah crunch laughs

I will go see if he is ok

I will have more storys for you please review my storys I hope you like them


	3. Chapter 3 sharkgirl talks to logan

The game part 2

Chapter 1 the bandicoot family meet xmen kids

Now sharkgirl is 12 spiterboy is 10 and Sharkboy Jr is 9 and they live and train I at professors mutant school.

Thank you for getting us out from good sharkgirls lab you need to get her pokemom so I am comchole them to use them against her Hashanah evil laugh. What kinds do you wont mewtwo? Robot arceas lv 100 zapdos lv 100 arceas lv 200 and servine level 100 . If I do this do I get 200,000 dollars master um yes you do now go evil sharkgirl. Wait does vector wont let me guiss money, oh ya get me 100 dolors ok. Yes master weirdo's said evil sharkgirl.

Later that day after lunch, when sharkgirl and her two little brothers were playing outside they herd a big rocket coming down the rocket has the name crash bandicoot on it. It is bluish pink colored, the rocket landed in the fought of the professor Xarver School.

Who is that sharkgirl?

I do not know my little brother lets us go see.

The first one that came out had a robotic arm no shirt on, had blue shorts his name is crunch. The second one is orange like also had no shirt on, blue shorts and red shoes his name is Crash the last one has on a purple shirt has blond hair blue shoes on her name is Coco.

They have weird names sharkgirl said spider boy

Yes I know are they from wumpa island?

I do not know Sharkboy! Sheesh

Hello we are the bandicoot family from Wumpa Island nice to meet you sharkgirl Sharkboy Jr and spider boy.

Pancakes said randomly crash

Ok why are you all here?

We are here because we need you for a mission said coco.

Chapter 2 the mission

They can join said crunch

Hey sharkgirl Sharkboy and spiderboy come here they all came to talk to coco about their new mission. Do you guys wont to go on your first mission with us? All the kids said yes

What is the mission anyways? Asked sharkgirl

In our world there is a evil villain named dr cortex he is taking all the crystal in Wumpa Island and we need them for making weapons and for TV est.

So you wont us to get them for you? Yes and you all will only get them in the water parts and you will get paid. Ok coco we will help but we have to ask Logan professor x he takes care of us said Sharkboy. Ok can we meet in professor Xarver School tomorrow? Yes-said coco crunch.

Um who is Logan? Oh that is my big brother and his powers are metal claws healing powers. Oh the one from xmen. Ya him.

Hey sharkgirl and her brother's dinnertime said Logan

Coming said the kids

Bye sees you guys in the morning ok

Chapter 3 Sharkgirl talks to her brother named Logan

Hey Logan what you doing?

Why you up it is 610 am and I am working on a new gun

What do you wont sharkgirl?

Can my brothers and me go on a mission with coco crunch and crash from Wumpa Island?

Ask professor

He is not awake

Ok then ya sure you can go

Yayyyyyyyyyy shush oh ya right people sleeping

But oh no you and your crazy brothers have to train in the lab first, you can leave on wesday ok

Ok thank youuuuuuu Logan

Ok go and have fun but be careful vector is looking to attack you and he wants to fight you too

Ya Ya whatever

Oh ok sharkgirl just yaya be careful

Please review my story

Vector can not hurt us we have new friends to protect us

Ok you mean the ones from wumpa island crunch crash and coco

Logan laughs

Sharkgirl runs out the door

Chapter 4 The mission begins

It was 1100 am and them coco woke up

Aww good morning oh its late in the morning wow ouch she herd

What was that she asked her brother crunch?

I think that was crash being dumb again

Hahahah crunch laughs

I will go see if he is ok

I will have more storys for you please review my storys I hope you like them


	4. Chapter 4

The game part 2

Chapter 1 the bandicoot family meet xmen kids

Now sharkgirl is 12 spiterboy is 10 and Sharkboy Jr is 9 and they live and train I at professors mutant school.

Thank you for getting us out from good sharkgirls lab you need to get her pokemom so I am comchole them to use them against her Hashanah evil laugh. What kinds do you wont mewtwo? Robot arceas lv 100 zapdos lv 100 arceas lv 200 and servine level 100 . If I do this do I get 200,000 dollars master um yes you do now go evil sharkgirl. Wait does vector wont let me guiss money, oh ya get me 100 dolors ok. Yes master weirdo's said evil sharkgirl.

Later that day after lunch, when sharkgirl and her two little brothers were playing outside they herd a big rocket coming down the rocket has the name crash bandicoot on it. It is bluish pink colored, the rocket landed in the fought of the professor Xarver School.

Who is that sharkgirl?

I do not know my little brother lets us go see.

The first one that came out had a robotic arm no shirt on, had blue shorts his name is crunch. The second one is orange like also had no shirt on, blue shorts and red shoes his name is Crash the last one has on a purple shirt has blond hair blue shoes on her name is Coco.

They have weird names sharkgirl said spider boy

Yes I know are they from wumpa island?

I do not know Sharkboy! Sheesh

Hello we are the bandicoot family from Wumpa Island nice to meet you sharkgirl Sharkboy Jr and spider boy.

Pancakes said randomly crash

Ok why are you all here?

We are here because we need you for a mission said coco.

Chapter 2 the mission

They can join said crunch

Hey sharkgirl Sharkboy and spiderboy come here they all came to talk to coco about their new mission. Do you guys wont to go on your first mission with us? All the kids said yes

What is the mission anyways? Asked sharkgirl

In our world there is a evil villain named dr cortex he is taking all the crystal in Wumpa Island and we need them for making weapons and for TV est.

So you wont us to get them for you? Yes and you all will only get them in the water parts and you will get paid. Ok coco we will help but we have to ask Logan professor x he takes care of us said Sharkboy. Ok can we meet in professor Xarver School tomorrow? Yes-said coco crunch.

Um who is Logan? Oh that is my big brother and his powers are metal claws healing powers. Oh the one from xmen. Ya him.

Hey sharkgirl and her brother's dinnertime said Logan

Coming said the kids

Bye sees you guys in the morning ok

Chapter 3 Sharkgirl talks to her brother named Logan

Hey Logan what you doing?

Why you up it is 610 am and I am working on a new gun

What do you wont sharkgirl?

Can my brothers and me go on a mission with coco crunch and crash from Wumpa Island?

Ask professor

He is not awake

Ok then ya sure you can go

Yayyyyyyyyyy shush oh ya right people sleeping

But oh no you and your crazy brothers have to train in the lab first, you can leave on wesday ok

Ok thank youuuuuuu Logan

Ok go and have fun but be careful vector is looking to attack you and he wants to fight you too

Ya Ya whatever

Oh ok sharkgirl just yaya be careful

Please review my story

Vector can not hurt us we have new friends to protect us

Ok you mean the ones from wumpa island crunch crash and coco

Logan laughs

Sharkgirl runs out the door

Chapter 4 The mission begins

It was 1100 am and them coco woke up

Aww good morning oh its late in the morning wow ouch she herd

What was that she asked her brother crunch?

I think that was crash being dumb again

Hahahah crunch laughs

I will go see if he is ok

I will have more storys for you please review my storys I hope you like them


	5. Chapter 5

The game part 2

This is a preview of chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey crash you ok?

Ewww ouch I am good well my car is not good I crashed into a tree see

Whow be careful crash well I will fix your car.


End file.
